board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Have You Played (Topic Series)
Have You Played is a topic series run by Holy Excalibur. The topic asks if the users have played three games each day, and keeps track of the percentage of users that have played those games. The Topic series has been run numerous times by the same user. The results below are from the most recent edition. In Bold, are the games most recently done. Have You Played Results Tetris: 100% (56 votes) Super Mario World: 97.77% (45 votes) Pokemon Red/Blue: 97.43% (39 votes) Wii Sports: 95.65% (46 votes) Legend of Zelda: 92.75% (69 votes) Super Mario 64: 92.24% (66 votes) Super Mario Brothers 3: 91.89% (37 votes) Mario Kart 64: 91.30% (69 votes) Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: 91.30% (46 votes) Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: 90.24% (41 votes) Goldeneye 007: 89.90% (55 votes) Kingdom Hearts: 89.74% (39 votes) Sonic 2: 89.47% (38 votes) Chrono Trigger: 89.13% (46 votes) Super Smash Brothers Melee: 88.67% (53 votes) Legend of Zelda: A link to the past: 87.5% (48 votes) Sonic the Hedgehog: 87.5% (40 votes) Metroid Prime: 87.23% (47 votes) Star Fox 64: 87.17% (39 votes) Phoenix Wright: 85.71% (56 Votes) Final Fantasy VII: 85.71% (42 votes) Resident Evil 4: 85.45% (55 votes) Donkey Kong Country: 82.60% (46 votes) Super Metroid: 82.05% (39 votes) Sonic 3 - 82% (50 votes) Mega Man 2: 80.98% (42 votes) Earthbound: 80.39% (51 votes) Super Mario Kart: 79.48% (39 votes) Tales of Symphonia: 77.77% (45 votes) Metal Gear Solid: 76.78% (56 votes) Final Fantasy IV: 76% (50 votes) Soul Calibur 2: 75.47% (53 votes) Mega Man X: 74.07% (54 votes) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: 73.17% (41 votes) Final Fantasy VI: 73.07% (52 votes) Halo: 73.07% (52 votes) Halo 2: 71.21% (66 votes) Kirby Super Star: 70.45% (44 votes) Final Fantasy XII: 69.95% (47 votes) Golden Sun: 69.69% (66 votes) Metal Gear Solid 2: 68.88% (45 votes) Starcraft: 68.62% (51 votes) Banjo Kazooie: 68.08% (47 votes) Luigi's Mansion: 66.66% (45 votes) Fire Emblem 7: 64.58% (48 votes) Final Fantasy Tactics: 64% (50 votes) Guitar Hero 2: 60% (55 votes) Half-Life 2 - 60% (50 votes) Devil May Cry: 59.09% (44 votes) Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: 58.97% (39 votes) Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance: 58.33% (48 votes) Okami: 56.25% (64 votes) Star Ocean 3: 55% (40 votes) Katamari Damacy: 53.65% (31 votes) Dragon Quest 8 - 52% (50 votes) Bioshock: 51.06% (47 votes) Advance Wars: Dual Strike: 50% (50 votes) F-Zero GX: 50% (50 votes) Team Fortress 2: 50% (48 votes) Warcraft 3: 50% (48 votes) Bomberman 64: 50% (38 votes) Harvest Moon 64: 48.78% (41 votes) Elder Scrolls: Oblivion: 48.71% (39 votes) Elite Beat Agents: 47.72% (44 votes) God of War: 47.61% (42 votes) Xenosaga Episode 1: 47.5% (40 votes) World of Warcraft: 45.71% (35 votes) Call of Duty 2: 45.71% (35 votes) Disgaea: 45% (40 votes) Gears of War: 44.23% (52 votes) Assassins Creed: 43.93% (66 votes) Ikaruga: 42.86% (42 votes) Suikoden V: 41.46% (41 Votes) Dead Rising: 40.62% (64 votes) Tales of the Abyss: 40.54% (47 votes) Bully: 40.54% (37 votes) Lufia 2: 38.46% (54 votes) Mortal Kombat Trilogy: 38.29% (47 votes) Secret of Monkey Island: 37.87% (66 votes) Xenogears: 37.68% (69 votes) Crystalis: 37.14% (35 votes) Valkyrie Profile: 36.84% (38 votes) Mario Superstar Baseball: 36.53% (52 votes) Snowboard Kids 2: 35.89% (39 votes) Psychonauts: 34.61% (52 votes) Silent Hill 2: 33.33% (54 votes) Street Fighter Alpha 3: 33.33% (39 votes) Lost Odyssey 32.81% (64 votes) Suikoden II: 32.5% (40 votes) God Hand: 29.72% (37 votes) Tsukihime: 28.84% (52 votes) Indigo Prophecy: 28.26% (46 votes) Ninja Gaiden (XBOX): 27.5% (40 votes) Persona 3: 26.41% (53 votes) Wild Arms: 25% (48 votes) Radiata Stories: 23.91% (46 votes) Dead or Alive: Xtreme beach volleyball: 21.95% (41 votes) Heavenly Sword: 20% (50 votes) Rumble Roses XX: 15.55% (45 votes) Kessen 2: 15.38% (39 votes) Growlanser 3: 12% (50 votes) Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude: 10.25% Kana Little Sister: 9.52% (42 votes) Do you Like Horny Bunnies?: 7.57% (66 votes) Playboy the Mansion: 6.66% (45 votes) Chulip: 5.12% (39 votes) Death by Degrees: 2.38% (42 votes) Red Ninja: End of Honor: 1.96% (51 votes) Category:Topic Series